Ray Bramasakti
Ray Bramasakti is one of the main characters and the main protagonist of the Indonesian tokusatsu, BIMA Satria Garuda. Character History Pre Series Prior to the series, his late parents, Rudy Bramasakti and Andri Iskandar succeeded in creating a connecting gate of Earth and the Parallel World. But unfortunately, the consequence of this evil power can enter the earth. They also record the incident when the tool was found. Knowing he was in danger, Professor Rudy tried to get away from his home with his family. But when he was leaving, Ray remembered his toy and wanted to go back upstairs to get it. Her mother said that they went away for just a minute and forbade Ray to take his toys. Ray keeps going upstairs to pick up his toys. While waiting for Ray, Professor Rudy and his family were attacked by a gang of VUDO soldiers led by the Iron Mask. Ray who still above can only lament his parents and brother who killed by Iron Mask. BIMA Satria Garuda After his parents' death, Ray Bramasakti lived with Randy Bramasakti's family. He later works as a technician at their motorcycle workshop. Ray has been a kind person since he was a little kid. One day, Ray was given the red power stone from a mysterious man named Mikhail (later known as Reza, his long-lost brother) to stop Rasputin and VUDO's evil plan to take over Earth. Ray has the power to transform into Bima Satria Garuda since then. Randy's family, who had become Ray's foster family, become involved in his fight against Rasputin and VUDO. Satria Garuda BIMA-X Months after Rasputin's death. The true evil boss finally makes his move. Ray and Reza surprise to learn that Rasputin is only the traitor of Parallel World who want to take over the Parallel World and Earth for himself. Ray is defeated badly until his Red Power Stone destroyed and his Blue Power Stone is flee in his battle against Proteus. Soon, Reza taking revenge on Proteus, but defeated badly. Ray rescued Reza from the fatal blow, but he instead take the fatal blow instead. Death and going to the afterworld, he refuses to accept his death as he knows that Earth still need him. Fighting furiously against the afterworld power with his guts, Ray soon granted the Evolved Red Power Stone and revived. Becoming the new Bima X. Satria Heroes: Revenge of Darkness Long months away from the completion of the battle against the Black Lord forces, Ray who had lived in parallel with his family and Rena was called back to earth by Garuda Spirit. Sensing that Dimas is in danger, Ray departs and heads to Japan. However, he was late for Dimas because he had been brainwashed by a new unknown enemy. Fierce fighting took place and won by Dimas because Ray did not have the heart to hurt Dimas. Fortunately, Dimas managed to destroy the evil forces within him before Ray was killed and returned to his true self. Ray and Dimas were presented their latest enemy which turned out to be the Iron Mask that turned stronger, Osiris. The power of Osiris was so strong that Ray and Dimas could not hurt Osiris one bit until Reza came to help. Reza's arrival brought new hope was not enough to stop Osiris. Ray, Reza, and Dimas are sprawled and have even used their strongest form, the Bima-X Ultimate Dark Mode. But the hopes of the residents of Jakarta had given the knights power so that Ray, Reza, and Dimas created a new power by bringing together Helios, Taranis, and Atlas into griffon-like creatures (eagles with two legs of lions in addition). They also managed to destroy Osiris. After the battle is over Ray is left behind by Reza, Reza only gives a nod as a sign for Ray to keep him fighting as a knight and Reza will always come back if Ray is in trouble. Personality Ray is a very kind person and willingly to help people in need. He cares a lot for his family, shown when Randi and Rena were once traped by Rasputin's general soldier. And trying hard to save the brainwashed Reza who now formerly his nemesis and also his younger brother. After receiving the Power Stone Merah, Ray at first only to much depending on his own strength, showing that he is still to green for using his Power Stones, and also caused him almost give up when fighting Karax until being told by Noir, the Bima Legend. Forms BIMA is Ray's first form when he first became Satria Garuda. In BIMA-X, Ray's form as Bima is lost forever and replaced by BIMA-X, which Glitter Bima says that's the real form of BIMA. - God Helios= By combining the Power Stone Merah and Biru, BIMA is able to evolve Helios into God Helios armor. It combines itself with Bima afterward. This forms finisher is Helios Judgement. }} - BIMA-X= - Storm= Storm Mode is BIMA-X's wind powered blue form. It uses the Storm Power Stone and utilizes an archery style of combat in this form. At first, this power stone is originally Topeng Besi's and obtained by BIMA. Fleed when Proteus assaulted him and found back by Reza. Reza gave this Power Stone to Rey and the Power Stone is evolved in simillar shape of Evolved Power Stone. This form gains BIMA-X flying abillity, better speed and crushing power, but at the cost of his defense. This form finishers are Tornado Crusher and Garuda Hurricane Blaster. - Earth= Obtained from Rina's best friend. Earth Mode is BIMA-X's earth powered green form. It uses the Earth Power Stone and has an axe as its main weapon. This form gains BIMA-X an overwhelming power, able to strike a weak opponent only with one punch. As of his weight will make him shakening earth while walking. With this form, Helios become a heavy weapon, which even powerful Draconar unable to lift it. This form will cost BIMA its speed. It's finisher is Garuda Ground Breaker. - Magnetic= Magnetic Mode is BIMA-X's magnetic powered purple form, by replacing the Flame Power Stone with Power Stone Ungu. In this form, Helios transforms into a sword or a magnetic gun that can manipulate metal objects. Using this form, BIMA-X can use magnetic wave strength. - Ultimate Dark= Reza who was killed by Black Lord left his power in Power Stone Hitam. Initially Power Stone Hitam will be used by Dimas/Torga, but finally Dimas gives Power Stone Hitam to Ray to use the power of the late Reza. Ray also uses Dark Mode to perform the 7th Power Stone Finisher. - Golden Flame= BIMA-X Golden Flame Mode is an exclusive mode that appears in Satria Heroes: Revenge Of Darkness. This Mode is used when Satrias get pushed and Blue Dragon's power emerged. Golden Flame Mode has a power that equals to 7 pieces of Power Stone. }}}} Arsenal * BIMA ** BIMA Changer - Transformation device of BIMA (Destroyed by Proteus) ** Helios *** Animal Mode *** Sword Mode *** Arrow Mode *** God Helios - Armor for BIMA becomes God Helios by combining Red Power Stone and Blue Power Stone. * BIMA-X ** BIMA-X Changer - BIMA-X's transformation device from Glitter BIMA ** Helios *** Animal Mode - Garuda mode when flying *** Red Sword Mode - Sword mode when in Flame Mode *** Blue Arrow Mode - Current arrow mode in Storm Mode *** Green Ax Mode - The ax mode when in Earth Mode, its size is also enlarged *** Purple Magnetic Gun Mode - Mode resembles Magnet U in Magnet Mode *** Super God Helios - Evolution of Helios after Ray activates the power of giving Kou ** Taranis - Become a grip when in Ultimate Dark Mode Behind the Scenes * Christian Loho act as both Ray and the suit actor of BIMA Satria Garuda.